Breaking down and in
by MissledBeat
Summary: After STARISH's bus breaks down, they agree to house with a weird little girl they met..in front of her house? How will they cope with her inactive and odd daily life. Though her parents won't be there, so thats a good thing...kinda. rated mostly for language XD


Otoya looked around, examining all the houses. He turned around again to look at Tokiya, who was talking with the bus driver. Syo was sitting on the curb boredly while Natsuki went on and on about how 'cute' everything was here. After a bit of talking, Tokiya returned to the group with some bad news. "Well, the bus won't be up and running for some time and all our phones have gone missing, so we have no way of contacting anyone." he informed them.

Ren sighed a bit, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. "How did we loose all our phones?" he asked. Syo bit back a laugh, leaning back on his hands. "I bet a bunch of girls ambushed the bus while we were preforming." he laughed, earning a few laughs from the others.

"But, past that, we need to find a place to stay. We can't stay on the bus for lack of air conditioning..." Tokiya trailed off in thought.

Otoya was about to say something, but he stopped himself as a young looking girl walked right through the group. She paused in front of the bus and tilted her head back to look at the top, her brows furrowing in annoyance. She walked around it before coming back a minute later with a pile of mail tucked under one of her arms. She stopped in the middle of the group, staring blankly up at Otoya. The red-haired male stared back for a minute, waiting for her to either leave or say something. "So, do you care to explain why your giant bus is parked in the middle of the street in front of my house and my mailbox?" she asked in a surprisingly low, but warm voice.

Otoya didn't respond, still kinda processing what she had just said. "Oh! Uhh, our bus broke down, so we didn't really have a choice." he explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The girl stared at him for a minute longer before bursting out laughing. "That sucks for you!" she laughed, before she dropped her mail. Once she did her entire mood changed; she went chibi with a sad look on her face as it all crashed to the floor. The boys all stared at her for a moment, before Masato started helping her pick it up.

The girl stood up again, holding the mail firmly in a hand. "Thanks." she said quietly, suddenly very shy. "Hey, if you guys want you can come in for a bit; my parents won't be home for a while and my sister is staying the week at a friends. Don't ask." she offered, adding the last part as Natsuki opened his mouth to say something.

Otoya looked at the others with a grin, waiting for their answers. Nothing was said, but words are overrated anyways. "Sure! We'll come in for a bit!" he said with a grin. The girl smiled. "Great~ Just follow me..." she trailed off, pausing as Syo got to his feet, revealing that she was shorter than him. "Dammit." she cursed under her breath before sprinted up her driveway, forcing the others to do the same.

She reached up and did the garage code without letting the boys see it. She turned and waited expectantly as the door opened; when it was about a third of the way, she ducked in. Syo was able to follow, since he wasn't to much taller. Once the others got in, the two were already inside. Ren walked up and opened the door before stepping in. "Just take your shoes off and throw them onto the pile!" she said. Ren looked around and saw the 'pile' of shoes, which was her shoes and Syo's lined up against the wall. Ren laughed softly and took his shoes off, putting them next to Syo's before walking into the next room.

Well, more like three rooms. The living room was to the left, the dinning room in the center, well the dinning table anyways, and the kitchen to the right. In the kitchen, the girl was flipping a pancake onto the already giant pile of pancakes, meaning she had been cooking for a while. Syo was looking around curiously. "Go a head and take a seat where ever you like~" she hummed as the others entered the room.

Ren nodded and sat on the large couch, which covered the back wall and nearly covered the bottom of the windows. Otyoya flopped down on the far end, taking up two of the sections. "Do you guys like pancakes?" the girl asked, turning to look at them as she turned off the stove(If you say this it doesn't really sound like a word XD) and moved the pan to the side.

Natsuke smiled. "I'm good with pancakes."


End file.
